cjs_imagination_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvia Plath
|gender = Female |age = 19 |birthday = October 27 |height = 163 cm (5'4") |weight = 46 kg (101 lbs) |bloodtype = O |status = Active |likes = Writing, solving problems, being needed |dislikes = Confrontation, dishonesty, sour food |occupation = Guild member (former) Detective |affiliation = Guild member (former) Armed Detective Agency |ability_name = |reference = Sylvia Plath (the author)'s semi-autobiographical novel |japanese = Fujita Akane }} is a former member of the Guild and a current member of the Armed Detective Agency. Appearance Sylvia Personality Sylvia is a gentle and soft-spoken girl. She tends to speak in a quiet voice. She does not have much confidence in herself, and she is not assertive. She is quite meek and is submissive and passive towards any authority. When she is wronged, she has a hard time standing up for herself and more often than not will just let herself be walked all over. Because of this, she is easy to take advantage of. She is very cautious and indecisive, and she normally relies on others to help her. She feels lost if she doesn't have someone supporting and guiding her. She is anxious and pessimistic, often thinking the worst of any situation and panicking as a result. Sylvia is incredibly intelligent, and she has a powerful imagination. She enjoys writing, and she always keeps a journal with her. She often sketches in this journal, too. She is emotionally sensitive, but she tends to bottle her emotions up until they overflow. She tends to overthink things. She greatly values her friends and will go to great lengths to protect them. Ability : She has the power to summon and control electricity. This can be in the form of small electric shocks or huge arcs of electricity. Before learning how to control her ability, she could only release huge amounts of electricity, and she had no control over its direction or power. She nearly always produced slight static electricity, so anyone who touched her would receive a shock. Background Sylvia had a relatively normal childhood. She had a younger brother, Warren, whom she was close with. As a child, Sylvia enjoyed writing and drawing, and was often praised for both. She displayed signs of her ability early in her life, but only in subtle ways, like accidentally lightly shocking people or her hair standing on end. After her father died when she was eight years old, her mother moved the family to a small town in Massachusetts. After displaying symptoms of severe depression in high school, it was decided that she would be institutionalized. However, the patients were greatly mistreated at this institution. After receiving several doses of electroshock therapy, the power of her ability was magnified. In an attempt to escape, Sylvia caused a power surge in the institution that burned it down and killed one of the doctors and four patients. She broke out and ran away. News of her escape had reached the media, and it wasn't long before she was approached by Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. He offered her a position in his group, known as The Guild. Knowing that she could never return to her old life after what she had done, she accepted. For the rest of her time spent in America, she used the name Victoria Lucas and stayed as hidden as possible. She was put to work at the Guild. Because of the electrical power put off by her ability, she was often kept in a central power room inside Moby Dick. She had wires attached to her that allowed her to supply electricity for the Guild. Prolonged use of her ability caused her pain and she didn't want to do it anymore, but she believed that she owed it to the members of the Guild since they helped her so much. After traveling to Japan with the rest of the Guild, she met Kunikida Doppo on one of the days she was allowed out. He had protected her from falling debris from an explosion caused by Shōda Shinoe. She left behind her journal, which Kunikida took with him back to the ADA. After reading some of the passages, they realized that she needed to be taken from the Guild. They rescued her, but she then needed a place to stay. She ended up staying with Kunikida, and she became a member of the ADA. Trivia *Her favorite food is cheesy clam chowder. *She has an IQ of over 160. Quotes